


Floating

by anonymity



Series: Souls and Void [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Lost in space - Freeform, Mentions of Suicidal Thoughts, My First Fanfic, Pakistani Lance - Freeform, Thoughts about death, but not any actual death, but the idea of suicide is breifly discussed, kind of, no one actually wants to commite suicide, sorry - Freeform, this is really short, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymity/pseuds/anonymity
Summary: Hundreds of thousands of lightyears from his home, a boy floated in a sky he did not recognize, amongst stars that formed constellations he had never seen.Lance wondered if he would die here, in a strange sky, far away from anything and everything he had ever considered family.(Or: In which a boy in blue wonders, but does not ask.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> WHUP okay so  
> This was written really quickly and then posted without any kind of editing or beta reading or anything helpful like that. This was my first time writing Voltron and actually my first fanfiction ever so I was mostly just trying it out to see how it feels. (Pretty fun, if you were wondering lol) I am going to re read this and edit it, and then repost it, and hopefully it will be a little better. Anywho, I hope you're able to enjoy this slightly messy first draft of mine. Have a nice day! :)

Hundreds of thousands of lightyears from his home, a boy floated in a sky he did not recognize, amongst stars that formed constellations he had never seen.

Lance wondered how long it would take to run out of oxygen. Lance wondered if he would freeze to death before that happened. Lance wondered if the galra would be able to find him like this. Lance wondered where Blue was.  
Lance wondered if he would die here, in a strange sky, far away from anything and everything he had ever considered family. He shivered.

Lance closed his eyes and did not open them for some time.

 

It had been a battle like many others, fought over a planet which, like many others, was home to a people subjugated by the galra, like many others.

It had all be going more or less according to plan- swoop in with the lions, shoot some lasers and blow up some battleships, etc., etc., the whole nine yards. Honestly? Lance had been almost bored. Like, a guy can only shoot so many alien warships before he starts losing interest. Well. Lance could only shoot so many alien warships. He figured probably Keith would never get tired of this bullshit. Keith would probably love to spend his life out here, being a flawless pilot and rushing in impulsively to save the day and shooting aliens to his heart’s content.

Stupid Keith. Well, Keith wasn't the only one who could shoot aliens! Lance could totally be a hero. Lance could totally save the day if he wanted to, and he had before. Once. It was a really impressive once, though! 

Lance was a perfectly capable hero, he was the _Blue Paladin!_ His lion wouldn't have chosen him if he was a bad person, right? 

Never mind that Keith had sensed Blue first, months before Lance and the others had even gotten there. Never mind that Lance had only gotten to be a fighter pilot in the first place because Keith had left. Never mind that Lance had grown up living with uncle who had come back from war as a shell of a person, more trauma than human being, more soldier than family member, more PTSD than the man who had taught Lance how to place his fingers in just the right places on the guitar; never mind that even when he was called a hero he could still here his baaji's voice in the back of his mind telling him that _'Heroes aren't meant to survive, Lance;'_ never mind that he still didn't quite know what he'd been thinking when he had thrown himself in front of Coran that day in the castle, couldn't say with honest certainty that there'd been any ideas of self- preservation on his mind at that moment, couldn't really tell if he'd truly been prepared to die in that explosion.

Never mind that he couldn't tell if he was becoming a hero or a soldier or a martyr or just suicidal and that thought frightened quite a bit more than he'd care to admit.

And despite all of this, as soon as he'd seen the cannon, loading and sparking and _galra_ and pointed right at the red lion, he'd not hesitated to throw himself right in the way. There was no time for anything else. Keith was looking the other direction, attention drawn solidly away, and Lance had only seen one path.

Lance remembered a blast of light and a roar of pain and a cry that might have been his but might have been Keith's and then he blacked out. He couldn't tell how long he'd been out, but when he'd woken up he'd been alone in space, neither his team nor the castle nor his lion anywhere in sight.

He'd panicked, and then he'd cried, and then he'd tried to contact the team, then he'd tried to contact Blue, then he'd just sort of. Stopped. Trying to do anything.

And now he was floating, and wondering.

He thought about the galra ships they'd destroyed. He wondered if there had been soldiers on those ships. He wondered if maybe killing them was not such a bad thing. He wondered if there had been prisoners on those ships, prisoners who could have been returned to their families, if they had families. He wondered if hey would have returned like his uncle, if being a prisoner would have stolen the soul right out of their bodies and gifted a shell of trauma back to their loved ones. 

He wondered if maybe killing them was not such a bad thing.

He wondered if he would end up like Shiro, strong and heroic, with the parts of his memories that he couldn't wash the blood out of carved away and pocketed in the bags under his eyes.

Lance thought it was getting harder to breathe. Well. He hadn't frozen to death yet. He wasn't even that cold. Guess that answered that question. In the back of his mind, he figured the paladin armor was probably insulated, to protect against that kind of thing. That was smart.

When the wormhole opened and the castle came through in a wave of blue light, Lance thought, a little hysterically, that the whole scene looked almost heavenly. White towers and all that. Or something. Lance couldn't tell anymore. It was very hard to breathe now.

Distantly he registered the red lion shooting forward and catching him in her mouth; a warm, solid boy, dressed in yellow, with traces of chicken tikka scent and home still engrained into the dark skin of the hand that tore off his helmet and cupped his cheek gently; a boy that felt like a hero and sounded like the word lonely, dressed in red, helping carry him to what must have been a healing pod, and then he blacked out again.

When he woke up, his team was waiting for him again. They told him to stop _doing_ this, you idiot, first Coran and now Keith, he could have dodged that shot Lance, you didn't need to do this to yourself.

The boy that smelled like home wrapped Lance up in his arms and the boy that sounded like the word lonely slung Lance's arm over his shoulder to keep Lance from collapsing again and the boy that kept blood-stained memories in the bags under his eyes gripped Lance's shoulder affectionately and the girl who was green and growing gripped his hand momentarily before stepping back and the princess that was the sky smiled starshine at him and asured him that the blue lion was just fine, 

And Lance thought that even if he didn't know if he was a hero or a martyr or suicidal or just an idiot, at least he wasn't alone anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> baaji: kind of a title? It's what you use to refer to your older sister.
> 
> Well, this was my first shot at writing Lance. Also my first fanfiction ever so that's slightly terrifying.  
> Yes! I am aware that Lance is canonically Cuban, that's great and awesome and there's a lot of opportunity for cultural representation there and I'm really excited but I had headcannoned Lance as Pakistani for a while before that because I'm half Pakistani and I really wanted to write at least a little bit with that, so.  
> Any feedback is welcome, and I hope you have a nice day.


End file.
